


Injury

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Stiles takes a deep breath and sinks his teeth into the supple smoothness of Derek’s flesh.





	Injury

Derek holds out his hand and Stiles stares at the thing.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” He asks, deadpanning.

“Whatever you want.” Derek shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant.

But there’s absolutely nothing to be nonchalant about. This is a big deal.

“You hate me.” Stiles notes as Derek splutters to deny it, not actually able to bring himself to use actual words. But the spluttering is enough to tell Stiles that Derek is trying to disagree. “You can’t stand me, then.” Stiles rephrases, but Derek just looks at him.

“If you don’t want it-” Derek’s hand starts to drop but Stiles moves quickly, grabbing the hand and holding it in his, unable to pretend that he has any self discipline.

“You’ll stop me.” Stiles asks, forgetting to add the question mark, but Derek nods, regardless.

He understands what Stiles is going through. He understands the need to break the bunny diet. He’s losing his mind and he’s not reacting well to the anything-but-human-blood diet.

When he’d thrown up the bunnies the first few times, his dad had grown worried. He went to the store and returned with a crate of that god-awful Trublood, which… eww. It turned out to be worse that the bunnies and that was saying something seeing as bunnies tasted terrible.

For the past two weeks, Stiles has been losing sleep and, even for a vampire, Stiles is paler than usual. He knows he’s not ancient enough to sparkle when he walks in the sun and he knows he’ll probably never be because he’s not a Cullen.

Stiles had woken up the morning before, gotten ready for school and stepped out into the sun, only to feel the burning of his skin as he jumped back in. He looked down at his day light ring and there it sat, reliable as always.

It isn’t working, though. Nothing is.

Deaton’s herbs can’t help and the witch who had spelled the ring for Stiles had finished her business in Beacon Hills and left months ago.

Stiles is broken. More than a dead-among-the-living vampire is capable of being, he thinks. Something is wrong with him no one can fathom what it is.

So here Derek is, holding his wrist out like salvation, promising that if this doesn’t work, they can leave. Make the dreaded trip to Mystic Falls. As rare as witches are, Derek knows a witch family there anyway.

“This is a big commitment.” Stiles says, salivating at Derek’s wrist.

“I know.”

“If I ever get urges-”

“I’ll come and you can drink your fill.”

“I can’t become a ripper, Derek.”

“I won’t let you.”

Stiles believes Derek. He can feel it in the way Derek says it with certainty, his heart steady, his eyes focused on Stiles. He’s going to watch out for Stiles. He’s going to make sure Stiles doesn’t kill anyone.

Nodding, Stiles takes a deep breath… and sinks his teeth into the supple smoothness of Derek’s flesh.


End file.
